


Kinktober #1 - Better then Sleep

by GravityFallsDown



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Dirty Talk, I wont be doing every day, Kinktober, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, so I'll just write a few with like eight kinks, so uh first one, very slighty Asphyxiation, very slighty Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/GravityFallsDown
Summary: Dipper just want's to sleep, but Bill has a better idea.





	Kinktober #1 - Better then Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to join in on kinktober.
> 
> This took me a week
> 
> so don't expect alot I guess? Haha!

Dipper pushed his hand against the demon's face, trying to push the other off as a small laugh left his throat. "Stop," Dipper mumbled, eyes shut as Bill didn't listen. The blonde demon kept his mouth where it was on the human's throat, letting out a small laugh at the weak protests,  
  
"You love it," Bill's voice was deeper than the usual high pitch, and his hands wandered the other's body. Dipper groaned - well he wanted to groan - but it came out more like a moan as fingers started to toy with his left nipple.  
  
"Bill," Dipper whined. "I need to sleep," Dipper said softly as he felt himself going between consciousness and not. "It's - it's four am," Dipper said after finally opening his eyes and looking at the clock next to the bed.  
  
"That's why this is a perfect time!" Bill said enthusiastically, pushing himself up by his arms to move on top of the human, smirking down at Dipper with a grin too wide to be natural.  
  
"No, I'm _sleepy_." The brunette grumbled, and Bill's smirk fell. Dipper closed his eyes, believing he had won. That Bill finally understood it wasn't happening that morning.  
  
Bill didn't move off Dipper, but the human felt himself slowly slipping back out of consciousness before feeling lips on his own. The brunette went to complain, to use the last of his strength to push the other away - but before he got the chance to even move, Bill's tongue was slipping into his mouth. The appendage tasting slickly sweet.  
  
Dipper opened his eyes once again as Bill pulled away, looking up to find the demon grinning widely. Dipper's eyebrows knotted together as he looked up at his boyfriend, feeling the sweet taste burning his throat as it travelled down like liquid. It wasn't long till his veins felt like they were on fire, and need starting to build up in his stomach.  
  
"You _asshole_ ," Dipper growled, suddenly awake as he realised what Bill had done. It wasn't the first time Bill had done it, and it was unlikely to be the last. Bill laughed, smiling down at the human.  
  
"Nothing like a little aphrodisiac to get you in the mood," Bill purred, wrapping a hand around Dippers thigh, hoisting it up to sit against his waist. Dipper flushed at the action. He wasn't embarrassed. No, he was far beyond getting embarrassed over the scenes that transpired between them; and he honestly couldn't even say it was because he was mad. He wasn't. The flush was due to his body feeling like it had been lit on fire; like his whole body was screaming out for water, and the only one that could supply it was Bill.  
  
He fucken _hated_ when Bill used Aphrodisiacs.  
  
"You are a little slut, aren't you sapling," Bill whispered as his hands ran down the human's body, fingers coming to caress Dipper's rapidly hardening member. Dippers breathe hitched, mind and body battling over if he just wanted to sleep or get off.  
  
"Doesn't count if you _drug_ me," Dipper said bitterly. He wasn't bitter though. He wanted to be, and maybe he would be once the aphrodisiac wore off, but for now, his words didn't match his actions.  
  
Dippers arms wrapped around Bill's shoulders, pulling him back down into a desperate kiss, hips rolling up to meet the demons - a moan leaving his throat quickly. " _Fuck_ ," Dipped muttered quietly, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend above him.  
  
"What do you want, Sapling?" Bill teased, free hand coming up to caress Dipper's face, playing with the others facial hair. "Do you want to fuck my throat raw? Or maybe you are in the mood to beg me to stop - when we both know that you are just begging for more, hum?" The demon's mouth was right next to the human's ear, the brunette's body reacting to just the words.  
  
"Shit - _ah_ , Bill," Dipped gasped - yelping as he was turned over harshly; a flick being heard as he felt the cold, becoming naked.  
  
The brunette wanted just to go back to sleep - to curl up against the pillow's he was getting pushed against, and tell Bill to fuck off. Instead, Dippers hips rutted against the bed, moaning at the delicious friction.  
  
A sharp gasp left the brunette's throat moments later as the demons open palm landed against his ass cheek.  
  
"Desperate little whore, aren't you?" Bill smirked, nails digging into Dipper's waist as he pulled his bottom half up, giving himself a perfect view of the others already reddening ass.  
  
Dipper wanted to keep arguing. He hated giving into the other quickly, but the sweet substance had taken its course. His body was on fire, and the only thing that could put it out was Bill. _Bill_. _**Bill**_.  
  
"Yes," Dipper finally admitted, gasping as he was hit once again.  
  
"Yes, what?" Bill urged, hands now palming at the tender flesh, a mewl of pleasure leaving his throat at the action.  
  
"Y-yes, I'm - I'm a desperate _whore_." Dipper spat out, shaking with want.  
  
Bill hummed, sliding his hands down the brunette's ass and thighs as if contemplating what to do. "I suppose though; I've been rude. I should just let you sleep," Dipper could practically feel the grin in his boyfriend's words. God, he _hated_ him.  
  
Dipper whimpered as he pushed his ass back to Bill, pleading. "That's not fair, please, please don't."  
  
Brown eyes opened wide as he was flipped again, now on top of the demon and looking down, the demons grin looking even wider.  
  
"Prove to me how much you want me, Sapling," The demon said, laughing slightly. Dipper instantly brought his lips down, crashing it against his boyfriends in a desperate and sloppy kiss.  
  
Dippers hands wandered to the others pants, tugging at the others belt to remove the restraint; only being stopped as he went for the zip of the pants. Another desperate whine left Dipper's throat as he pouted at Bill, who once again just laughed.  
  
"You are so cute like this, Sap," Bill smirk but Dipper was lucky to hear the others words - starting only to hear the beating of his own heart. Rapid and loud in his ears.  
  
"Beg, like the good little slut you are," Bill said, smile going lopsided as he looked up at his human.  
  
Dipper flushed. Actions where one thing, but he really was never good at talking. Talking about what he wanted. Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat, looking down at the demon as he rolled his hips; breath hitching at the friction to his bare erection.  
  
“Bill, please,” Dipper panted, the blonde's nails coming up to his waist to hold him in place, not allowing him to force any attention. “I need you in me. Please, I-I _fuck_ \- this - don’t tease me - Bill, please,” Dipper huffed, hating that the demon started laughing halfway through his words.  
  
“I would never tease my little tree,” Bill said, hand coming up to the brunette’s face, pushing a curl out the way; hand dropping too slowly trace down the brunette's back. Dipper's back arched, eyes shutting as his nails scratched into the demon's chest.  
  
Dipper's wish was granted when magically slicked fingers met his entrance, teasing at the hole as Dipper moved himself up - giving Bill better room. The brunette's nails bit into the demon's skin as a single digit entered him, a deep sigh leaving his chest. "Bill," Dipper muttered, trying to move himself to make the other go faster, still being held in place by Bill's other hand.  
  
"Beg for me," Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes opening slightly as he looked down at the other, breath coming out in pants.  
  
He wasn't one to beg. To say much really except 'Bill' or 'fuck' usually, but Bill knew. He knew how Aphrodisiacs' worked. How worked up and damn right desperate Dipper became.  
  
"Bill, please, I'm - I don't care - if-if it hurts a little. It's _fine_ ," Dipper hissed as the one digit became two, and almost straight after three. "Fuck - _fuck_ , I - please, I just need you already. Bill." Dipper was on the verge of crying as his body shook. He needed the other more than anything else. Needed for Bill to get him off. For Bill to use him the way, the demon wanted.  
  
"How can I deny you when you are this cute" Bill smirked, licking his lip before flipping their positions again, removing his fingers. "If it is too much though, you know what to say? Can you think straight enough?" Bill said seriously, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Dipper whined and squirmed under the demon, heart beating rapidly and body still intensely hot. Feeling the sweat collected on his skin.  
  
"Y-yes. I can - yes. Just - just please" Dipper begged, a loud moan leaving his throat as Bill lined himself up - pushing into the tight hole slowly.  
  
Dipper's fingers came up to the demon's hair, twisting into the strands of blonde and black as he pulled; small pained sounds leaving his mouth along with pants. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ," Dipper rambled, not even sure what words were leaving him anymore. Getting cut silent as the demon on top of him started thrusting harshly.  
  
Small hitchs of his breath were the only sound he could manage to make as the demon himself started to let go - pants and moans from his partner mixing with the beating of his own heart.  
  
"Fuck, Sapling, so good. _Always so good to me_ ," Bill panted into Dipper's ear, the human's back arching as the words went straight to his painfully throbbing dick.  
  
"Bill. Fuck, please. _Master_. Bill. Fuck. Touch me," Bill made a pleased sound, hand quick to wrap around Dipper's leaking cock, pumping in quick and short motions.  
  
Dipper knew he wasn't going to last long. He couldn't hear anything, couldn't see, nothing. All he could sense was the movement on his dick and the extream please coming from his ass, nails digging into the demon skull as he saw white adding to his already blurred vision, coming with a scream of Bill's name. Muscles spasming as the hot stream of semen covered his and Bill's stomach.  
  
The demon didn't yield on his relentless thrust's, hand wrapping around the humans throat - nails digging in as he came inside his human, panting as he fell down against the others chest.  
  
"So, that was better then sleep, correct?" Bill said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please like, subscribe, leave a comment, hit me up on Tumblr - something to let me know if you enjoy these. Feedback feeds my inspiration. 
> 
> (Gravitywritesdown.tumblr.com)


End file.
